CVT-1 is a highly-potent pancreatic cholesterol esterase-inhibitor. It has the potential to lower blood cholesterol levels by more than 50% by blocking dietary absorption and re-absorption of cholesterol secreted by the liver. This study is a Phase II dose finding clinical trial.